Light sources are widely used in several types of ambience lighting applications for creating a certain atmosphere, for example in a living room. More and more, these light sources comprise a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) capable of emitting different colors. Amongst other types of light sources, light sources that use LEDs render it possible to control the color of the light emitted by such light sources.
Buttons to switch light sources on and off and dimming control means are familiar to most users of light sources. However, as the possibility of varying the color of the light emitted by a light source is new to many people, there is a need for an easy-to-use and intuitive control device for these light sources.